Ned's Declassified Feudal Era Survival Guide
by Bullshot Ram
Summary: Naraku opens up a portal to trap the IY gang, but Ned, Cookie, and Moses get sucked into it and now they must surivive, while giving you tips. Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide and IY xover. COMPLETE! I do not own these shows.
1. Chapter 1: Sucked in the feudal era

Ch: 1–Sucked in the feudal era!

Ned, Cookie, and Mozes where at school doing the same things, until a portal opened in the

hallway all of a sudden.

"That's impossible!" Ned said.

"GET OUT!" One of the Teachers shouted.

"What's going on?" Cookie said.

"Ned." Mozes said: "Give us some tips on what to do when a portal suddenly appears."

"What?" Ned shouted: "I don't have tips for this kind of stuff."

Meanwhile: on the other side of the portal, Naraku went to a time cave and used shikon

shards to open a portal, and used other stuff to attract the InuYasha gang.

Ned, Cookies, Mozes were sucked into it, and the portal dissapeared.

"What the...?" Naraku said: "What happened!"

InuYasha and the gang sensed Naraku and found him, along with Ned, Cookie, and Mozes

coming out of the cave.

"What's goin' on HERE!" InuYasha shouted.

"Who's that girl?" Miroku said.

"Oh, no," Cookie panicied: "What's...what's...what's..."

"We're in the Feudal Era..." Ned said.

"Give us some tips." Mozes said.

What's gonna happen...!

I know, this is really sucky and never been good at story writing. But no flames... It's make

me sad.


	2. Chapter 2: Give us some tips Ned!

Ch: 2-Give us some tips Ned!

"Okay." said Ned. "If you're trapped in the feudal era, here are some tips: Tip number 655hg: Travel with a group, such as: InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala. Tip Number 793u4G: If there is an evil guy after you: make InuYasha go after him."

"In which I will do!" InuYasha said. "Naraku, come here!"

Naraku dissppeared, and Miroku made his way to Moses.

"Hey there," Miroku said. "How are you today?"

"Im...fine..." Moses said. Miroku of course gropes her, and Sango bitch slaps him.

"PERVERT!" Moses said, running.

"If there is a pervert and you're a girl," Ned said. "Tip number 33EF5: You can always count on Sango to slap him."

"Awright!" InuYasha said. "Let's get a move on. Find Naraku."

Ned, Cookie, Moses, (Far away from Miroku) were travling with the IY gang.

Sorry if my grammer is bad, and sorry if it's too sort. Well, review. And I improved this chapter  
so it's not all double spaced.

Next chapter coming soon...


	3. Chapter 3:Koga and the Wolf demon trib

Ch: 3–Koga and the Wolf demon tribe...give us s'more tips, Ned!

Ned, Cookie and Moses (Still far away from Miroku,) were traveling with the IY gang and they soon meet up with Koga and his two guys. (Please note that I don't know their names.)

"Hey, Mutt-face!" Koga said in a snotty way. "Hey, Kagome. Who are these three?"

"They came out of the cave." Kagome told Koga. "Naraku opened up a portal hoping to trap us, but I guess these three came from the future into the portal...I guess."

Ned walks up to them and says: "Hey! Why do you have a tail coming out of your butt?"

"I'M A WOLF!" Koga yelled at Ned.

"You can't be a wolf. You're a human being."

"So. I'm Koga of the Wolf demon tribe, and I'm going to find Naraku for the death of my tribe!"

Cookie is half machine and does a scan.

"There's a huge demonic aura in the North-east."

"That MUST be Naraku!" Koga shouted. "Thanks...kid with the glasses."

"His name is "Cookie"" Moses said to Koga.

"Cookie, that's a weird name, but oh well..." Koga runs off to find Naraku.

"Hey! Wait up." Said one of Koga's guys.

"Wait for us!"

"In the north-east, huh?" Miroku said. "Let's go! Stick close by me Moses if you get scared."

Moses slaps Miroku.

"Idiot." Shippo said.

And the IY gang moved on.

"If you encounter an evil demon with a huge demonic power." Ned said. "Tip number 43G678J: Get yourself a weapon. I got a bow and some arrows from Kagome, Cookie got said aid from Kagome, and Moses has a Flame Thrower. Huh...?"

"Where'd you get that from?" Sango asked.

"I'm a girl, duh." Moses said. "Were tough, the boys get the cruddy weapons."

"That makes no sense." Shippo said.

"Hey! How come these three get to travel with us?" InuYasha barked. "They're all weak mortals."

"INUYASHA...S-I-T!"

"If InuYasha says something like that to you." Ned said. "Tip number 88Gt5: You can always count on Kagome to "sit" InuYasha."

I'm done. Chapters longer. Oh...I forgot... I don't own these shows. Okay, this is totally random, and sorry again if my grammar sucks  
like heck.


	4. Chapter 4: At Naraku's castle

Ch: 4–At Naraku's castle

"If you're in a creepy looking castle looking for some evil manic," Ned said. "Than try these tips: Tip number 6643HG: Stick close to the IY gang and learn their moves."

Moses was charging into the Castle, and Naraku comes out.

"DIE!" He shouted. Moses shot her flame thrower at him, and it burned him, while InuYasha used his wind scar, and out came Kagura, using her fan thingy to blow the wind scar away.

"Come here and fight!" InuYasha yelled.

Cookie was scanning something.

"There's miasma," Cookies said. "We'll die!"

"Take this!" Sango said, giving them a face mask she sometimes uses battles.

"I wish these three would get out of our site!" Inuyasha barked.

"Yeah..." Shippo said. "Why are these guys here?"

The director of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide come in and tells them.

"Because we need money," He said. "Our first show is starting to lose a crowd. So, we cooked this up. Okay guys, that's a rap!"

Ned, Cookie and Moses all stop acting, while the IY gang is confused.

"But how was this planned out?" InuYasha said.

"We paid Naraku big money if we can lure Ned, Cookie and Moses here," The director said. "So guys came to get Naraku, so, I guess this whole idea was stupid."

Ned, Cookie and Moses all went home.

THE END

I know, that whole thing sucked like hell, didn't it? Sorry, I'm not very big at story writing, so my grammar might suck. And sorry if Sesshomaru never appeared. But I don't like flamming. So...yeah...this story is done. The next story will most likely be a one-shot  
story. Sorry if this whole story was too short. I told ya, I'm very bad at story writing. Oh, well, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
